Nature Girl
by irish-elf23
Summary: A new character is introduced to the original story line. What would happen if there was another girl that didn't want to be rescued? Will she instead be a help and bring the Ronins closer together. RyoxOC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Wildfire

Author's Notes:

I have been dreaming this for a while, but never put it into writing.

These stories have been happening in my head ever since I first watched RW. I finally have the courage to type them up. I dream RW all the time and sometimes the endings are bad and others good. We will see where this goes. I wrote this based on my view that the RW are older than in the show.

14 somehow seems to young for all this so I feel that they are more like 17. Just my opinion, I just finished watching the first 3 episodes again so it is fresh in my head and hopefully will flow well. I am not much of a writer but wanted to get this down as it means a lot to me. Let see how it goes. It is a lot harder to put into words what I see in my head. I am also writing as if the story takes place in the 21st century, not in the 80s as it did. I wanted to update the clothing a bit as it makes it hard to picture some of the guys in 80s clothing. They are all hot and I wanted them to seem more up on the styles.

Eventually Ryo x OC but I don't want to give away too much.

This takes place at the beginning of the Ronin Warriors story. The only difference is a new character, my OC. This will mostly be in my OC POV but to start it out we have Ryo to set the tone. We will see where this leads.

Still working on a title, never really planned on writing a story from this.

'…' thoughts. I will try to put them in, although if not in quotes, they probably aren't speaking outloud.

"…" speaking

Disclaimer: The Ronin Warriors (in all their glory) don't belong to me. I only own Kira, the new girl.

Chapter 1: Wildfire

Introduction.

Ryo and the others have fought the first round of dynasty warriors and are resting in an underground tunnel. For those of you who have seen the episodes, it is the beginning of the second episode. Ryo and white blaze are out searching for anything. White Blaze comes upon a girl sitting against a building.

Ryo's POV

'I wish there was something out there. I wonder where Blaze went to. '

"Hey Blaze, where'd you go?" I called. Upon hearing a roar I ran in the direction of Blaze. I found him sniffing a girl. 'Huh, wonder where she came from and how she got away from the dynasty?' 'She doesn't seem fazed having a giant Siberian tiger a foot from her face.' "Hey there," I said as I walked up. "Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

OC POV

My past is not one I want to share at this time. Right now I am trying to figure out what to do next. Last thing I remember was jumping out of the way of a falling building.

"Oh hey buddy," I said, as a white tiger came up to me. He sniffed me and licked my face. Somehow he was familiar. I wasn't afraid of him as I seemed to know him and have a cat like him. Wherever she went. But I wasn't going to mention her yet.

As I shifted to better reach the tiger so I could scratch his head, I felt a searing pain tear through my ankle. Oh yeah, I remembered that's why I was sitting here. Just then I saw a man in subarmor walk up (how do I know it is armor, well we will find out later won't we). He was wearing red and white armor and seemed to be with the tiger. As he got closer I noticed he was hot and not in the temperature way. He was average height with tiger blue eyes and shaggy black hair. You could tell he was fit and tan under the armor. Hey cutie, I thought.

He seemed genuinely concerned about why I was there. "Hey there, he said as he came closer, are you alright? What are you doing here?"

'Hmm. That is a good question', I thought.

"Well I was just passing through and got caught up in all the commotion. As I was trying to avoid the falling rubble, I hurt my ankle and I can't seem to get up."

Ryo's POV

This girl, whom White Blaze was infatuated with, seemed all right and not part of the dynasty. I moved closer and got a better look at her.

She was cute. She was slim and dressed in light blue jeans, converse shoes, and pale green t-shirt. She had long, golden brown hair with a few blonde highlights throughout (it looked natural not forced) that was loose and dangled to the middle of her back.

Her face was flushed and her bright cerulean eyes were alert and intelligent. She was sitting against a brick wall and seemed to be in pain.

"Hey there, are you alright? What are you doing here?" I said.

She answered, talking about passing through and then about getting hurt. I moved closer and saw that her ankle was indeed injured.

"Let's try and get you standing. I'm Sanada Ryo by the way. I'll take you back to some friends of mine where we can patch you up." I came closer and offered her my hand.

OC

He responded quickly after noting my ankle was hurt. He came closer to help me get up. He mentioned his name was Ryo. "I'm Kira," I said. No need to mention a last name right now, I thought, that could be problematic, later on.

I grabbed the offered hand and tried to stand. He came closer and slung my arm around his shoulder and his other hand around me waist. I blushed a bit. Well I was standing.

"Lets see if you can walk" Ryo said, I took a step, 'so far so good' I thought, then I put pressure on my hurt ankle. Pain shot through my ankle and it gave way. I started falling only to be saved by Ryo who was holding on to me. "Thanks," I breathed through clenched teeth.

I don't like to show pain or need help, but knew I couldn't do this on my own.

"Okay maybe we won't be walking," he said grimacing. " Here lets see if we can get you onto White Blaze, my tiger."

Ryo called Blaze over, and helped me climb onto his back.

'Huh, she seems to know how to ride a tiger,' Ryo thought.

"I better ride behind you", Ryo said, "just to make sure you stay on with that hurt ankle."

I thought that sounded fine, I wasn't going to dispute a hot guy holding on to me.

Ryo got on behind me and White Blaze took off.

Notes:

Sorry about the overlap, I wanted it to flow better between the characters.

Let me know what you think. I am new at this, writing is not my strong point.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys**

_Kira's POV_

As White Blaze bounded toward the guys location, I looked around the city. 'Wow, what happened here? I had an idea, but never thought it could be this bad.' I was glad I was sitting if front so Ryo couldn't see me blushing.

His hands had a strong hold on my waist and I felt very safe. I didn't want to leave his warm embrace anytime soon, he made it feel like everything was alright in the world and that we would make it through this. I loosed my clench on White Blazes fur and just enjoyed the ride.

_Ryo's POV_

She smelled wonderful. What was I thinking, putting her in front. Now, I'm distracted. I kept a strong hold on her and clenched my legs around White Blaze. Wonder what the guys are going to think when they see this. Guess we'll find out now.

_Kira's POV_

White Blaze bounded up to a subway tunnel, slowing down a fraction as he bounded down the steps. As we arrived at the bottom, I saw four guys stand up and look tense. Also there was a lady that looked familiar, and a little boy. White Blaze came to a halt and Ryo got off.

_Ryo's POV_

We had arrived. The guys looked worried. I hopped off White Blaze and put my arm around Kira, helping her get off.

"Hey guys", I said. "What's up?"

"Ryo, what are you doing? And who is that?" Sage said.

"This is Kira", I said. "I found her out there. She hurt her ankle."

"How do you know she isn't with the dynasty", Rowen said.

"I just do, trust me. Besides White Blaze likes her", I said.

I helped Kira hobble over to a bench. She collapsed on the seat.

_Kira's POV_

As Ryo helped me over to the bench, I avoided looking at the others till I was settled.

I smiled a bit at the woman seated near me.

The kid hopped down and came over. "Hi, I'm Yulie, Who are you?"

"I'm Kira, how are you?" Yulie began to talk animateditly.

"Hold on there, Yulie". Ryo said. "Give her a second to catch her breath."

I smiled thankfully at him.

The others stepped up to introduce themselves.

The tall pale one with the electric blue hair was Rowan. I had no doubt his hair was real. I had seen hair every color of the rainbow. His armor was Strata.

The blonde man to his left was Sage, with the armor of Halo. He was cute as were all of them, in their own way. I still preferred Ryo though.

Next was a husky man with cobalt black hair held up with an orange headband named Kento, with the armor of Hardrock.

Lastly, a kind faced man with red brown hair introduced himself as Cye. He had the armor of Torrent.

I felt like I knew them, like they were family.

"Hey there", I said to them all, "I'm Kira."

I turned to the woman next to me as she spoke my name. "Kira, lets have a look at that ankle," the woman said.

She got off the bench and knelt down next to my leg. As she gingerly slid my shoe off, I got a better look at her. " I'm Mia," she said.

Mia, huh, that name sounded familiar, now where have I heard it before. While I pondered that I looked into her face hoping for recognition.

She was young, only a few years older than the guys and me. She had green-blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and long auburn hair. 'Mia, Mia, how do I know that name.'

Mia paused, reaching into a pack and pulling out a roll of bandages. She began to carefully wrap my swollen ankle in the bandage. "There that should do it, now you just have to stay off it," Mia said, smiling and standing back up.

The guys were standing a few feet away discussing what to do next.

As I smiled back at Mia and thanked her, it hit me. I knew who she was.

"Mia Koji, right?"

She nodded, "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't tell you my last name."

"Do you have a grand-father who works at the university?" I asked.

"Why, yes I do, how do you know that?"

" I am Kira Kimura. Our grand fathers worked together researching the legend of the Ronin Warriors." "I think we met when we were younger."

"Kira, ah, that is why your name sounds familiar, I do remember you." Mia said.

She came closer and we hugged, glad to know someone else in this desolite world.

Sometime during the conversation, the guys had wandered over.

"What do you know of the Ronin Warriors?" Ryo asked me. "Only what my grandfather taught me and I know you are them."

Just then, a roar vibrated through the tunnel. The guys turned and tensed as something came down the steps.

I looked up and smiled.

_Ryo's POV_

The guys and I moved in front of the girls and waited for what we didn't know.

Just then, a huge white tiger bounded down the stairs and came to a halt in front of us. White Blaze tensed up and came up to the other tiger.

They sniffed each other and for a few tense seconds I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Then White Blaze relaxed and batted at the other tiger. They nuzzled and seemed to know each other.

The other tiger was about the same size as White Blaze, maybe a tad smaller. They seemed to be female. She was white with black stripes outlined in silver.

She padded over to Kira as Rowen stepped aside.

"Hey girl, where you been? Kira said.

"You know her, I said.

"Yeah, she's mine. Kira said. "Guys, this is Blizzard, my tiger."

I finally understood why White Blaze hadn't scared her and why she was so at ease on White Blaze.

"So that is why White Blaze didn't scare you?" I said. "Yup", she said.

_Kira's POV_

Just as we were settling in again, there was another sound.

It sounded like chains were rattling and something heavy was walking overhead.

White Blaze and Blizzard growled quietly.

Suddenly there was loud cackle and the roof gave way…

Notes:

Hoped you liked it so far. It may skip around a bit from here. I don't want to just repeat what happened in the tv show. Other things do happen, but this is just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: The Volcano

Chapter 3: The Volcano

Kira's POV

Anubis, warlord of Loyalty, was standing right above us. The guys knew they needed to protect Mia, Yulie, and Kira at all costs.

While the guys were deciding what to do, Mia helped me get onto Bliz's back.

"Form the circle," Ryo yelled.

Then the guys tried to fight Anubis without their full armor. They were doomed if something didn't happen fast. The ancient's staff came flying down into the circle and dissipated it. Now the guys could armor up.

Lone story short, Anubis looses and Talpa sends the guys to different areas of Toyama. Now it is up to Mia, Yulie, and I to find them and bring them back together.

So with the jeep running, we set off for the volcano.

Just as we got there Anubis arrived and Ryo made it to the top. There was going to be another fight.

Be careful, Ryo, I thought.

White Blaze ran up and returned the sword to Ryo. They started to fight, Ryo was more powerful than ever, it must be the heat helping him. He was on fire, literally.

Anubis then decided to get us involved. It surprised us and with my hurt ankle, I wasn't going anywhere fast.

He grabbed us and wrapped his chain around us.

As Ryo tried to fight Anubis, he couldn't because his armor was too hot for us and he couldn't get close to Anubis without getting close to us. Anubis decided he would bring us to Ryo since Ryo wouldn't come get us. Ryo didn't want to hurt us so he kept backing away as we got closer to the edge of the volcano.

"Let them go, Anubis," Ryo yelled.

"Okay," Anubis said and tossed the three of us over the edge.

Ryo jumped over the edge, realizing he couldn't save us with his armor on so he took it off. He was able to grab Mia and Yulie and made it back to the top, realizing upon collapsing that he didn't know what happened to me.

I on the other hand, knew where I was and knew I was in big trouble. When Anubis tossed us over the edge, he never let go of me, but wrapped the chain around my neck and pulled me back up.

"Hello, precious, I can see this is going to be fun," Anubis said.

The chains wrapped around my body, tying my wrists together, then binding my body, and finally went around my neck. God, were they hot, I could feel the chains burning my flesh. I tried not to cry out or show I was in pain.

Just then Ryo came over the edge, collapsing in exhaustion at saving Mia and Yulie. This was just what Anubis wanted.

"Ha-ha, boy, now that you are out of your armor, you are mine," Anubis yelled.

He swung his chains at Ryo binding him like me. Ryo looked over at me and his eyes widened in horror.

Mia and Yulie ran over to a rock trying to get out of the way.

I couldn't stand, the pain was too much, I collapsed to my knees.

"No, Kira, hang in there," Ryo and Mia yelled.

Anubis started to swing Ryo and I around. We smashed together and then into rocks and then back together. I couldn't move my body nor stop the momentum.

After a bit of this, I was in so much pain, I was near to unconsciousness.

Ryo tried to fight it, sending his heat down the chains, but the plan backfired. Instead of hurting Anubis, the heat just came at me.

"Ahhhhhhhh," I yelled as the heat scorched me.

"NOOOO!" Ryo cried.

All of a sudden Ryo got a burst of energy and broke through the chains, charging at Anubis.

When this happened, the chain holding me to Anubis broke as well, and I went flying into a rock. The same rock Mia and Yulie were hiding behind. Mia snuck out and her and Yulie pulled me behind the rock.

I wasn't much help as the pain was still coursing through my body. Mia and Yulie tried to pull the chains off me but were unable to due to the fact that they were searing hot.

Mia was able to get the ones around my body off by using her sweater as a block to the heat, but they were unable to undo the chains from my wrists and neck as they were too tight. We would have to wait for Ryo.

Ryo, all this time had been fighting Anubis and was nearing the end of the battle. They were in the volcano and Anubis was trying to escape but Ryo wouldn't let him.

Just then the volcano exploded. Anubis was caught in it and Ryo jumped out.

Yulie hopped on White Blaze while Mia dragged me onto Blizzard. They took off, Ryo right behind us.

We got to a safe spot and watched the volcano for a minute, awed. Ryo turned to Mia, about to say something, but then he saw me and the chains and came over immediately. I was in danger of falling off Blizzard so Ryo lifted me off and cradled me in his arms.

"I'll get you for this Anubis, you don't hurt my friends and live," Ryo vowed.

Ryo and the tigers ran down to the jeep where Mia had a first aid kit.

Ryo gently removed the chains from my wrists and neck seeing that they cut into my skin. My wrists and neck were blistered and bleeding.

Mia applied burn ointment to them and then helped Ryo wrap them in bandages. Mia handed me a few aspirin, helping me put them in my mouth and taking a drink of water.

"Thanks guys," I whispered, feeling my throat burn when I talked.

"Don't talk, just rest," Ryo said, as he helped me into the jeep. The last thing I remember was Ryo tucking a jacket around my body. I gave in at last to the pain free unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Swirling in a Sea of Salt

Chapter 4: Swirling in a sea of salt

After rescuing Sage and moving on to the next part of the poem, Sage and Ryo decided to split up and cover more ground. Sage and Mia would go off in search of Kento with the help of the next line in the poem while Ryo, Yuli, the tigers and I would stay and awaken Cye.

Once Sage and Mia left, Ryo wasted no time in jumping into the lake. Immediately upon leaving Yuli and I realized we were starting to see more than the usual dynasty soldiers. Yuli dispatched White Blaze to get rid of the archers shooting at Ryo while Blizzard watched over Yuli and me. Ryo was holding his own so far.

We could immediately sense when Ryo armored up as red lights shown out of the water. Yuli was yelling and cheering Ryo on, while I was a bit more worried.

"Ryo's armor is fire and he is in water, this could turn out to have a very deadly effect on the warrior I am falling in love with", I thought sadly.

All of a sudden, I spotted Sekhmet diving in to meet Ryo head on. Ryo was being hit with Sekhmet's poison and somehow I felt how he did but on a lesser level.

As Ryo was fighting the pain, oddly so was I.

"Ahhhh", we both yelled, as I sank to the pavement holding my head in agony.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Yuli yelled.

"Yuli, you've got to make sure no more dynasty soldiers attack Ryo from above. I'll be okay, don't worry, Ryo is going to win", I tried to assure Yuli without giving away how much pain I was in.

Sekhmet's poison was injuring Ryo even more now that he was fighting in an element that douses his fire. As Sekhmet continued to attack,

Ryo grew weaker and weaker until finally Sekhmet used his sure kill attack, "SNAKE FANG STRIKE" and Ryo was blown into unconsciousness.

"Ahhhhhh! Cye, hurry and wake up. Suiko protect him till he finds the strength to join us", I whispered, not even pausing to wonder where that name came from and who Suiko even was but rather trusting my instincts that she would help my friends.

Sekhmet was closing in on where Cye was asleep and multitudes of fish were dying trying to protect him. Suddenly, a killer whale charged through the water, right at Sekhmet and distracted him long enough for Cye to realize he was needed. Suiko, the killer whale had come to the rescue thanks to her connection with Cye of the Torrent and the mysterious tie to Kira.

"Welcome back Cye of the Torrent", Sekhmet stated, "you awoke in time to die along with Ryo of the Wildfire."

"What, you killed Ryo?" Cye cried, just as one of Ryo's katana swords floated down to him and he questioned confirming his worst fears for Ryo's safety.

"And now it is your turn to taste my poison, Ronin Warrior."

'Not before I teach you a lesson, dynasty rat with my sure kill. SUPER WAVE SMASHER," Cye yelled, sweeping Sekhmet away in the tide.

Just as Yuli and I were starting to wonder what was happening, we spotted Cye jumping out of the water with a limp Ryo in his grip.

"Oh no, he's alive isn't he, Cye?" Yuli and I questioned.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest and I will finish Sekhmet off, stay here Yuli and take care of him," Cye stated.

Cye immediately dove back in and engaged Sekhmet in battle once more, glad he had gotten Ryo out of the danger zone.

'Hang in there Ryo,' I thought as I watched him rest, 'you can do it Cye, get him back for what he did to Ryo.'

I wished I could fight, I hate being useless and the damsel in distress. I should get the boys to teach me some moves when all this is over so I can at least defend myself if not Yuli. Feeling better, I turned to watch the water where Cye and Sekhmet battled once more.

Sekhmet, wanting to get the upper-hand on Cye, forced the battle onto land where he thought Cye would be weaker, where it turned out he was partially right.

Upon using his sure kill, Sekhmet let loose a wire of the bridge which set into action a crash and fire of a truck whose final move was to cross the bridge during a mystical battle.

Little did Sekhmet know that he was in turn helping the Ronin Warriors revive Ryo. While Blaze and I had figured out the situation and with Yuli's support we dragged Ryo to the heat source hoping he would use it to his advantage.

Back at the duel, Sekhmet was beating Cye pretty badly. I tried to distract him and give Cye a chance to get his breath back and attack when Sekhmet wasn't looking and it worked once.

In the lull of the fight as Cye was attempting to move after being hit three times with the sure kill; and I was once again attempting to distract his opponent, Sekhmet decided to both taunt Cye and get rid of a nusance that had gotten in the way too many times: me.

As Cye was attempting to get up and fight again and Ryo was soaking up the heat, Sekhmet took the time to grab me.

"Lets see how you do when you have to choose who to save," Sekhmet cackled.

Somehow he found rope and tied my arms to my body and then to a block of concrete. Picking me up with one hand and dangling me off the bridge over the water, he teased Cye with my life.

"No", Cye called, aware of the danger in the water but also of the dynasty soldiers moving in on Ryo and Yuli and the limited time to get Sekhmet. He struggled to accomplish all in the time limit provided.

"Let me go Cye, beat Sekhmet and save Ryo, I'll be okay somehow", I called trying to break free.

"Ooopsy", Sekhmet said as soon as those words were out of my mouth as he let go and I plummeted into the water. Luckily I had taken a large breath of air and prided myself on being able to hold my breath for longer than most people. But, I forgot about the poison that was still in the water.

I sunk fast, landing on the lake floor quickly. Almost immediately the poison attacked my body even though I wasn't taking in any water. As it stung my eyes and face, I felt the pain and the weakening of my body. I was quickly running out of air as I struggled to fight the pain.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Ryo had refueled and joined the battle once more and just in the knick of time for Cye too or so he hoped. But, Sekhmet was too strong and once again using his sure kill flung Ryo to the ground once more.

But, Cye was back in the game once more and knowing he had to rescue Kira attacked Sekhmet with all he had. Luckily Ryo joined in and with their combined sure kills created a tornado, destroyed the bridge, and banished Sekhmet to the netherworld once more.

Ryo sank once more to the ground, exhausted as Yuli cheered and the tigers roared. Belatedly he wondered where Kira was and hoped she was all right. He glanced over as Cye jumped once more into the water, worrying a little about the reason and hoping it wasn't Kira.

Cye immediately jumped off the bridge into the water hoping he wasn't too late to save his new friend and savior.

Less than a minute before, I had run out of air and the blackness was closing in. The pain was about to give way to unconsciousness again.

Cye swam fast to the bottom of the lake and quickly found my limp body. He quickly broke the ropes and carrying my body flew out of the water and back onto the bridge.

Ryo sat up quickly when he realized whom Cye was carrying. Cye gently placed me on the ground and cradled my head. He checked my pulse and feeling a quick weak pounding acknowledged I was still alive.

Ryo dragged his body over and without saying a word, looked to Cye for confirmation that I was still alive.

"She's not breathing and her pulse is weak." Cye began to pump my chest and was reaching up to give me mouth to mouth when Ryo touched his had. Ryo couldn't just sit by and watch Cye practicly kiss me.

Feeling a touch of jealousy, Ryo touched Cye hand saying, "I will do the mouth to mouth while you work on her chest." Cye nodded accepting Ryo's help and they set to work.

After three or four CPR pumps, I started coughing. Cye helped me turn on my side and held my head while I heaved up a couple gallons of water.

Then, the boys helped me sit up where I immediately fell back into Cye's strong arms, too weak to hold myself up. The pain from the poison was still coursing through my body though in less strength as I was out of the water. I could feel myself drawing energy from the two men around me.

Cye had just noticed that my wrists and neck were bandaged and questioned Ryo and myself about it. We filled him on our adventures so far to reunite the Ronin Warriors.

Cye helped Ryo to a park near the bridge and then came back for me. I was surrounded by friends and feeling safe, I fell asleep in Ryo's strong, warm arms watched over by Blizzard and White Blaze while Cye went in search of food so we could continue our journey with full strength.


	5. Chapter 5: The Argument of Illusion

Chapter 5: The argument of Illusion

The next day, Ryo was at full strength again and we had heard from Mia that Kento had been found. So we set off to meet the others and locate Rowan. We didn't have a car like Mia, Kento, and Sage so we ran. Yuli rode White Blaze while I was on Blizzard and Ryo and Cye ran alongside.

About midday we stopped at a temple for some water and a quick rest for the tigers. While I was sitting by a tree resting, Ryo and Cye were talking about the clue to Rowan's location. Yuli was inside fascinated by the story of the temple of security. Barely any quiet time had passed before another warlord showed up having captured Yuli in the temple and was now taunting us from the roof.

"Hahahahaha! Ronin scum, are you ready to die?" Dais laughed.

"Ahhh, save me Ryo," Yuli yelled.

'Not again Yuli, you have about as much luck as I do with this capture thing,' I thought bitterly.

So Ryo and Cye were at it again trying to save the little guy, and they weren't having much luck.

Suddenly, Dais, warlord of Illusion used his sure kill, WEB OF DESTRUCTION, and things got a bit sticky from there on out.

Dais told us that he had our friend, Rowan and the only way to get him back was to go to Sendai where they both would be waiting. It looked like we didn't have a choice but to follow. Yuli stayed behind with White Blaze to tell Mia where we had gone while I went with Ryo and Cye.

Upon reaching Sendai, we found nothing at first. Upon further investigation, Ryo and Cye spotted Rowan's bow and found him captured but fighting.

The odd thing was, I couldn't see the bow or Rowan and once Ryo and Cye began attacking the soldiers that I didn't see, it seemed as if they were doing a battle dance. I stood a distance away as they seemed to fight imaginary opponents.

'Guys, where's Rowan? I don't see him anywhere," I called.

"What do you mean you can't see him?" Ryo yelled, "he's right there."

Cye was starting to get a little confused as the soldiers went down faster than ever and soon they were all gone and Ryo had to agree that something was off.

"Something's not right", I said, turning to look once more for Rowan. Instead all I saw was Dais. And he was standing right next to me. 'Uh Oh!'

" Hey Guys, do you see the warlord?" I said worriedly.

"What warlord?" Cye said

"The one standing right in front of you?" I said. 'And next to me,' I thought.

"That's Rowan, Kira," Ryo said confused.

That is most definitely not Rowan and it sure looks a lot like Dais. I said, as I started to step slowly away and towards the guys without looking too suspicious.

Just as we started to argue over who the figure was, an evil cackle was heard coming from said figure and two things happened at once. Suddenly Ryo and Cye knew exactly who I was talking about and I was no longer getting further away but closer as the figure grabbed me around the waist locking my arms at my sides.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events. You, girl, saw me through the illusion?" Dais questioned.

"Ahh, I'm not sure I want to answer that," I said.

"You would survive longer if you listened to me," Dais yelled.

"Oh no Kira!" Ryo and Cye yelled.

"Let her go and you might live another day," Ryo called angrily, 'or not' he said silently.

Suddenly, Dais backed away and Ryo and Cye started fighting each other.

Oh no, he is causing them to think the other ronin is himself, I thought angrily.

I tried to call out, but found I was unable to move.

'Dais how dare you do this,' I thought.

The boys, thinking they were attacking each other used their sure kills and knocked themselves unconscious.

Just in time, Kento, Mia, Sage, and Yuli showed up and Dais was gone. I could move once more but all the energy seemed to have drained out of me as I fell to the ground.

"How did this happen?" Sage asked.

And so I told him the short story, warning them about Dais and fearing the same thing would happen all over again and they set off to fight Dais once more.

The same thing happened to those two, but Sage figured it out in time and saved Kento from being injured, so then Kento was able to use his sure kill on Dais and send him back to the nether realm.

Sadly, just as Dais was being displaced, he managed to grab me with one of his claws and I was carried along, passing out in pain from Kento's sure kill before we transported away.

Kento noticed I was taken (or at least I hope he did) but was too distracted by anger at Dais and by sadness of what he had done to Sage to comprehend the consequences of his actions until he met the others.

As the others were slow to wake, Kento thought through the battle and realized Kira was missing, just as the others did as well.

"Hey Guys, where's Kira?" Ryo and Mia asked at the same time.

"I don't know" Sage answered, "the last time I saw her she was with Ryo and Cye."

"Uh guys, I think I know where Kira is or at least who she's with" Kento answered embarrassed, Dais took her right as the sure kill hit him and he transported.

"What, and you didn't tell us earlier", Ryo yelled angrily.

"I just remembered, sorry, we'll get her back I swear," Kento said.

"We better," Ryo whispered, worried for Kira's safety.

"Ryo, you know its as much our fault as anyone's right?" Cye questioned.

"What? Why? How?" Ryo answered.

"We didn't believe Kira when she saw through Dais' illusion, thinking she was just drawing attention to herself. If we had listened and attacked, we may of not hurt ourselves."

"You're right, I'm sorry Kento for yelling at you," Ryo said.

"Its okay, no biggie, I have a hard head and you have a temper," Kento answered, "We all care about Kira."

"She saw through the illusion," Sage and Mia questioned.

"Well that is interesting," Mia said as Sage whispered thoughtfully as he lay down to sleep, "I wonder who this Kira really is…"


End file.
